Makoto the Hedgehog
Makoto is a mobian of a Japanese mobius, who during an attack of babylon rogues, which left many of his inhabitants mainly his family very injured, he traveled to the American mobius to take revenge. Apparence He's a brown hedgehog with blue eyes and brown spines, wear a white and blue coat, dark green pants, long brown gloves, long green sneakers with white in the middle and red bandana. Backstory He was born in a Japanese version of mobius, has the same inhabitants but in Japanese versions. He is part of the legendary Shibas family, a generation-generation family defending the world from any danger that threatens it, like aliens. In an invasion of babylon rogues, who were looking for the treasure of the shiba family: A legendary parchment that who obtains it will gain a mysterious power, attacked all because no one answered them where is the treasure and mainly the family of makoto. After he was almost killed while protecting the treasure, they manage to grab it and go away to mobius. He decided to go after them and using a spaceship, he arrives at the American mobius, meets sonic and because he can not speak their language, he and the others decide to help him speak their language and his purpose. Personality He's always serious but has a playful side, always has fun when he's not fighting and when fighting is serious, hiding his emotions so they don't get in the way. He respects his family very much and gets angry when someone disrespects him, letting his emotions taking over. He really likes the American mobius culture, so he wants to learn a lot about culture and introduce Japanese culture to others. Relationships Max Since max can not understand what he's speaks, he teaches him to speak their language so he can help them in their search.... Ethan Both can talk thanks to the translators that ethan did. Ethan likes Japanese culture and is always get excited when Makoto teaches him everything about Japanese mobius. Ian Since in Japan he has ninjas and ian is a ninja, makoto is impressed with the ninja skills of ian even with little experience, he also teaches him a lot about ninjas to teach him to be a good ninja. Lany He is impressed by the fact that she has already visited Japan in the past and likes when she talks about what japan was like before. He would like to one day visit Japan from the past. Abilities Martial Arts: He specializes in martial arts, being very good at punching and kicking, but mostly punching. That's why he wears a bandana, as some fighters wear a bandana. Spin Dash: Like the others, he manages to transform himself into a sphere and attacks his opponents. His spin dash is a bit stronger than the others because it is more skillful. Levitation: If he meditates for long, he can levitate to fight in the air. He can not levitate upwards because he would have to meditate for much longer and that would make him very weak. Forms Super Makoto When he uses the emeralds, he becomes super makoto and manages to fly without needing to meditate. Hyper Makoto When he uses super emeralds, he transforms into hyper makoto and that form is more powerful than super. Trivia Before the idea of a Japanese mobius, it was for him to live in Japan, but because of some changes, he was created in a Japanese mobius. He usually visits his home planet to be able to help the inhabitants who have been injured by the Babylon. The thing he hates most is when someone speaks badly about his family, because it makes him completely angry and unable to control himself. Gallery